Edgar Allan Poe
"Edgar Allan Poe" is a song from the stage show Snoopy!!! The Musical and the animated TV special of the same name. In the song, the children hope that their teacher will not call on them to ask them questions about the famous American poet, novelist and short story writer Edgar Allan Poe. The information which Linus gives about the writer's life in the song is correct, whereas the information which Charlie Brown gives is comically inaccurate. Lyrics Note:The following song lyrics are those from the 1983 London West End production of the musical. Those from the 1988 animated TV special are slightly different. Peppermint Patty: Please, don't let her call on me today, please! Mentally I'm begging on my knees, please! Please and I'll do anything you say! Only please don't let her call on me today! Lucy: She's gonna ask us something on Edgar Allan Poe! I know it, I just know that any moment now! Sally: She's gonna call on me and ask me something I don't know! Lucy/Sally: On Edgar Allan... Linus: Poe! Edgar Allan, American poet born in 1809! Charlie Brown: He wrote "Cock Robin" and "My Darling Clementine"! Linus: Published "Tamerlane" in 1827! Sally (to Charlie Brown, and Linus): If you're listening, Heaven, Heaven, help me, help me! Lucy: She's gonna ask us something on Edgar Allan Poe! Peppermint Patty: Please don't let her call on me today, please! Lucy: I know it, I just know it any moment now! Sally: She's gonna call on me and ask me something I don't know! Peppermint Patty: Please, and I'll do anything you say, please! Lucy: Don't let the world find out what I don't know about... Lucy, Sally, and Peppermint Patty: Edgar, Allan... Linus: Poe! Edgar Allan, stories and essays. Wrote "The History of Marie Roget"! Charlie Brown: "Hiawatha" and "The Road to Mandalay"! Linus: Joined the army in the spring of '27! Sally (to Linus): Are you listening, Heaven? Charlie Brown: Dickens' Christmas Carol! Sally (to Charlie Brown): Help me! Lucy: She's gonna ask us something on Edgar Allan Poe! Peppermint Patty: Please, oh please, don't let her catch my eye! Try! Lucy: I know it, I just know that any moment now! Sally: She's gonna call on me and me something I don't know! Lucy: If she calls on me today, I'll die, die! Don't let the world find out! Peppermint Patty: I'll blow it! I know I'll blow it! Lucy: What I don't know about! Peppermint Patty: Please! Lucy/Sally: Edgar... Peppermint Patty: Please! Lucy/Sally: Allan... Linus: Poe! Edgar Allan got out of the army! Married Ms. Virginia Clemm! Charlie Brown: He wrote Black Sambo and "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean"! Linus: Died in 1849! Sally: Tomorrow, I'll be fine! Charlie Brown: "Sweet Adeline"! Lucy: She's gonna ask us something on Edgar Allan Poe! Linus: He invented onomatopoeia! Lucy: I know it, I just know that any moment now... Sally: She's gonna call on me and ask me something that she knows that I don't know! (She knows that I don't know.) Charlie Brown: Robinson Crusoe, and Maria! Linus and Charlie Brown: Edgar Allan, Edgar Allan! Lucy and Sally: Don't let the world find out, what I don't know about! Let's leave the world in doubt, what we don't know about! All: Edgar.......Allan..... Peppermint Patty: What? Yes ma'am, the answer's 5, 8, 83? How'd it be if I spelled Mississippi? All: POOOOOOOOOE! Peppermint Patty: M-I-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-I-P-I All: Edgar Allan Poe! Videos Snoopy the Musical - Edgar Allan Poe - Music Video - with subtitles-0 "Edgar Allan Poe" from "Snoopy! The Musical" Category:Songs from Snoopy!!! The Musical Category:Peppermint Patty Category:Lucy van Pelt Category:Sally Brown Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Charlie Brown